


We Mere Mortals

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: A night getting drunk with your best friend and secret crush leads to much much more.
Relationships: Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/Original Female Character(s), Tyler Jones (Aurora Cycle)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	We Mere Mortals

There’s an old saying of Scarlett’s - Tyler Jones, Squad Leader, First Class, doesn’t curse or drink or do anything we mere mortals do for fun. Except when he does. Except tonight. Tonight he had drunk a _lot_ , we both had - check one off the list - and we were just getting to the other stuff. I’ll admit, I was starting to get impatient about the other stuff after hours of build up, flirting, and frankly filthy whispers I’d never expected from the golden boy himself and it was becoming harder and harder to restrain myself from ripping his clothes off in the elevator. Soon enough we’d be back in his room though and I could finally act on the fantasies I’d been having about my best friend for longer than I cared to admit.

The ding of the elevator chimed and I pulled myself away from Tyler as we were joined by a couple of legionnaires. They gave us knowing looks and I realised Tyler was probably covered in my lipstick and my clothes were in a far from modest state thanks to his wandering hands. Hands that were still wandering out of sight despite our new company. I tried not to react but it was getting harder with every passing moment.

It seemed to be growing hotter and I couldn’t get out fast enough when the doors finally opened on the right floor. Pulling Tyler’s hand off my ass, I used it to tug him along behind me. The hall was empty and as soon as the doors to the elevator closed again, his lips were back on mine. It made our stumble towards his room needlessly longer and uncoordinated but neither of us could bring ourselves to stop.

We finally made it and my back crashed against the door as Tyler blindly attempted to get it unlocked. It took a minute or two but finally it slid open and I started to fall backwards into the room, Tyler’s arm around my waist the only thing keeping me from tumbling to the ground. Thankfully the door shut itself automatically, neither of us had the coordination or presence of mind to bother doing it ourselves right now.

I had no sense of where I was as I stumbled backwards, trusting that Tyler was aware of his surroundings enough to guide us safely to the bed. He wasn’t. A table clattered to the floor and something shattered, hopefully nothing too important since my heels crushed the remains underfoot as Tyler continued to blindly lead me towards his bed. 

My hips hit the edge of something solid soon after, it didn’t budge with my weight this time though so presumably it was the desk. At least I had some idea where we were now. My assumption was soon confirmed when Tyler’s hands slid down the backs of my thighs and he hoisted me up to sit on its surface. The cold metal against my bare legs sent a shiver through me but the heat that came from Tyler’s touch soon soothed it and had me shivering for a totally different reason.

I pulled my lips away, my erratic breathing filling the room as Tyler kissed down my neck, hands still working down below and pushing the hem of my dress up towards my hips. Finally getting my breath back enough, I tugged lightly on his hair to bring his lips back up to mine, the kiss renewing in fervour enough to send my head spinning. I felt my dress catch on the edge of the desk and him grunt in annoyance at the obstacle. A giggle slipped out of me and he lightly pinched my hip in response.

“Maybe...the...bed…” I gasped out between kisses. Tyler seemed to think that was a good idea and picked me up, getting us there with far fewer problems this time.

The mattress was far more comfortable than any surface Tyler had managed to get me against so far and I melted into it, revelling in the scent of him clinging to the sheets and the weight of his body pressing down above me. His shirt came off after a few insistent tugs and the rest of our clothing came soon after. We pushed, we pulled, never settling, always exploring, keeping close in every way and barely leaving space to breathe as the night wore on. It became very apparent that Scarlett was wrong about her brother. Tyler Jones, Squad Leader, First Class did in fact curse - quite beautifully actually, he did drink, and he most certainly did what the rest of us mere mortals did for fun.


End file.
